<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i’m an alien by greeneggsandsam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231911">i’m an alien</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggsandsam/pseuds/greeneggsandsam'>greeneggsandsam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queer as Folk (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Assault (vague), Religion, i couldn’t figure out how to finish it so i kinda didn’t, short fic, silly convos, title inspired by the gay and wondrous life of caleb gallo, which fuckin slaps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggsandsam/pseuds/greeneggsandsam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin and Brian talk about aliens. Set during the priest episode.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i’m an alien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>when i heard that line where Brian was like “we’re the only ones who know G-d exists” i kept thinking......what about aliens??? and i wrote this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          “Do you believe in aliens?”<br/>Justin was lying prone on the couch, staring intensely at the ceiling, while Brian grabbed a beer from the fridge.<br/>         “Huh?” Brian responded eloquently. He gestured at Justin to sit up and make room on the couch. Justin simply lifted his legs, putting them back down in Brian’s lap moments later.<br/>         “I said, do you believe in aliens?” Justin repeated matter-of-factly. He propped himself up to meet Brian’s eyes.<br/>         “What the hell did you snort in the bathroom?” Brian asked, taking a swig of beer. “And why didn’t you share?”<br/>          “It’s a perfectly reasonable question!”<br/>          “If you’re Tom Cruise.”<br/>Justin lobbed a pillow at him, grinning.<br/>          “And what, pray tell, prompted this perfectly reasonable question?”<br/>          “At the bar, when we were talking about the minister, and about G-d. You said, and I quote!” Justin raised one dramatic finger for emphasis, and put on a gruff imitation of Brian. “You said, ‘In this whole wide universe, we’re the only ones who know he exists.’”<br/>          “Ah, so we’re talking G-d fearing aliens?”<br/>          “Any aliens. I’m not picky.”<br/>          “Well,” Brian considered, taking another sip of beer, “I suppose in this great big universe it would be unlikely that we were the only intelligent—well, semi-intelligent—life forms.”<br/>          Justin looked elated. “That’s what I think too!” He exclaimed, reaching over and grabbing Brian’s bottle. He drank some beer thoughtfully, his gaze drifting back to the ceiling.<br/>         “Do you think any of them are gay?”<br/>          “Oh please. I bet we’re the only species that has any heteros left at all. Once we evolve enough natural selection will take ‘em out.”<br/>          Justin laughed delightedly, and Brian smiled. These conversations had been rare since Justin had moved in—the kind of conversations they had Before, stupid, pointless arguments or discussions. That laugh had been rare too. Too many nightmares and sobs and angry outbursts.           Not enough of that light, childlike laugh.<br/>          Like sunshine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>